1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting update technology for selectively specifying setting values of parameters configured by a plurality of operation devices.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an audio mixer (audio mixing system) that uses the above-mentioned setting update function (scene function) for mixing audio signals (speech signals, musical sound signals, etc.) corresponding to a plurality of channels.
2. Prior Art
When a conventional audio mixing system used in concert halls or assembly halls mixes input signals supplied to a plurality of channels and outputs the signals from output channels, a plurality of operation devices is used to set values for various parameters such as levels and effects in order to adjust the sound volume, the sound quality, and the like.
A storage section saves the setting value for each parameter as one piece of “scene” data. Reading the scene data makes it possible to collectively change setting values for different parameters. This is called a scene function. The storage section can save a plurality of types of scene data.
When an instruction is made to read (recall) the scene data, a current value is automatically updated to the setting value read as the scene data in a specified period of time equivalent to an update transition time (fade time). However, the fade time needs to be configured on a special setting screen by activating a special setting mode.
For this reason, under the condition of the predetermined update fade time, an unintended situation may occur when the setting value is going to be updated automatically in accordance with the progress of a drama, for example. If there is a demand for changing the update fade time in response to the unintended situation, it has been impossible to quickly and appropriately change the update fade time.